Our invention relates to a battery holder, and particularly to a battery holder and connector for radio receivers or the like.
Radios, particularly receivers of the battery powered type, are useful and desirable because of the fact that the battery permits the radio to be easily operated and carried without the necessity of connecting the radio to a power source, such as 60 hertz alternating current. A requirement of such radios is, of course, that the battery connections to the radio circuit be reliable. Since the batteries should be easily replaced, it is desirable that the connections be made through mechanical parts or contacts as opposed to solder or permanent type connections. And because batteries may leak acid or other corrosive chemicals, the mechanical parts or contacts should also be easily removed and replaced. In particular, it should not be necessary to replace the entire radio case or container. Such easy removal and replacement also provides easy initial assembly. And finally, if the battery is of the rechargeable type, it is desirable that such recharging be possible with the battery positioned in and connected to the radio. If this type of recharging is possible, precaution should be taken to insure that the battery not be connected in reverse, as such a connection would damage or destroy the battery, and might be hazardous to people.
With these problems and conditions in mind, a primary object of our invention is to provide a new and improved battery holder and connector for a radio receiver or the like.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved battery holder and connector that reliably connects the battery to the radio circuit and that insures that batteries of certain physical configurations (such as a nickel cadmium battery) will have the proper polarity relation before the battery can be operably connected to a battery charger.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved battery holder and connector that can be easily assembled into a radio without tools, and consequently can be easily replaced if damaged by battery chemicals or other substances.